


parking lot pep talk

by hungry_hobbits



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, tagging it both ways because it can be read as shippy or two dudes fucking around, toothpick bitchslap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungry_hobbits/pseuds/hungry_hobbits
Summary: “He cares a lot about you, Vic. And he trusts you. He trusts you ‘cos I trust you.”Vic realizes Eddie isn't as confident about the heist situation as one might be lead to believe.
Relationships: Mr. Blonde & "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot, Mr. Blonde/"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	parking lot pep talk

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for @henrylevesconte (tumblr) / Wolfermann (ao3) - “I know you don’t like labels, so will you be my married-person-thing?”
> 
> more inspired by the prompt than directly quoted in the fic ;w;"

Eddie offered to take Vic back to the halfway house after everything had gotten squared away with his daddy. Originally Joe insisted on having Dove take him, he wasn’t entirely keen on having Eddie so close to where the parole officers sniffed around especially since Vic’s sounded like such a ballbuster, but understood that Eddie and Vic deserved to catch up in private; four years was a lot of time to make up for before things became strictly business for a little while.

“I’d have my daddy get someone to kill that Scagnetti fuck for you, but he doesn’t need the heat right now.” They sat in Eddie’s car, parked in a burger joint parking lot. It was the only thing Vic asked for aside from a cigarette: a greasy burger and a milkshake.

“I know you were joking with him back there, but things aren’t good right now for us, Vic.” Eddie didn’t want to bog Vic down on his first day of freedom, especially when the guy already had so much to worry about, but Vic was an MVP on team Cabot and Eddie knew he knew the drill. “Daddy’s been real worried about this job going well, he’s got some of his best guys on it.”

“So what you’re saying is… I’ll be working with some real professionals?” Vic paused to take a long and loud sip from his shake. He kept his sass to a minimum if only for the sake of Eddie’s clearly jostled nerves. He could be a douchebag some other time.

“Yeah, that’s the situation.” Eddie played with one of the many rings on his fingers, glancing every now and then at Vic who wasn’t really looking at him, “That shit you got caught with put a dent in our financial situation and now everything’s catching up to us. But daddy’s sure this’ll take care of a few things.” He wasn’t as sure, but Joe was confident and wouldn’t put up with Eddie not being one hundred percent on his side. Things were stressed enough as it was without the two of them bickering over every little thing, not that Joe could stay mad at his kid for long. Eddie wasn’t exactly keen on pushing his luck at the moment.

“Joe’s not the kind of guy who likes to admit he’s in trouble,” Vic paused between speaking and bites of his burger. Always the polite one, but he wasn’t exactly great at this sort of talk, “Glad he trusts me enough t’ help out.”

“He cares a lot about you, Vic. And he trusts you. He trusts you ‘cos I trust you.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair, “And I trust you a lot. I love you, man. It killed me I couldn’t see you while you were in the clink.”

“Yeah, so I heard.”

“I’m being serious, Vic. You mean a lot to me.”

“What is this, Eddie? You gonna fuckin’ propose to me in the burger joint parking lot?” Vic threw a fry at Eddie, who finally looked at him head on.

“What?? No?! But what, would you say no, you asshole? Break my fuckin’ heart?”

“Eddie, baby, I’m flattered but I ain’t the marrying type.” Vic scratched the inside of his ear and held a contemplative look on his face, as if he was rethinking his words as soon as he said them, “Then again, I would make a pretty sexy trophy husband.” Vic shook his head, “But knowing the current state of the Cabot financials I don’t think you could afford me, Ed. I’m expensive.”

Eddie smacked his steering wheel, “the fuck you are. I just made your day with a fucking burger combo. Easy to please.”

“Maybe it’s cos I’m enjoying it with _you_ , dipshit.” Vic smirked. Riling Eddie up was an easy way to get his mind off of his woes, of which he had many for a rich kid.

“You’re a real piece of shit sometimes, Vic.” Eddie didn’t say this with any malice, and Vic wouldn’t argue with him on the comment because it was true. But Eddie wasn’t entirely in the mood to joke around, even with the levity Vic brought him, he was worried – no he was scared. Scared of what would become of things if this didn’t go off without a hitch, scared of what would happen if he or his dad got caught. Eddie wasn’t like Vic, he wouldn’t do well in jail.

Vic hated the silence that came with Eddie’s brooding; which was rare because Eddie didn’t know how to shut the fuck up, and was even less capable of it when Vic was around. He had only been back by Eddie’s side a few hours and he was already really disliking this version of him he was having to interact with.

“Hey, Eddie,” Vic took it upon himself to put a hand on Eddie’s knee, “it’s gonna be alright.”

“You think so?”

“I’m not a fucking psychic. But I know I’m good at my job, and I know Joe knows what he’s doing. So unless we’re working with a bunch of morons or something, I think it’ll be alright.”

“Yeah… as long as everyone stays cool and sticks to daddy’s plan, we’ll be fine.”

“There we go.” Vic leaned back and smirked, “Now stop moping. You’re bringing the mood down. Or do I gotta beat your ass in the parking lot.”

“Like you could. I’ll toss you in a fucking bush, make you look stupid.”

“I dunno you got that covered real nicely.”

“Get out of the fucking car, Vic.”

“Drag me out yourself, pussy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hungry-hobbits.tumblr.com


End file.
